Modified Humans
|first = Chapter 825 |homeland = Germa Kingdom |features = Modified Lineage Factor |price = }} A Modified Human is a human who has been scientifically modified to have enhanced traits. Appearance Modified humans are basically normal humans with artificial enhancements made at a genetic level. So far, the only modified humans are four of the five children of the Vinsmoke Family. Their external appearances are identical to that of normal humans. Biology Modified humans are humans with their Lineage Factor manipulated at the embryonic stages. By manipulating this "blueprint of life", the growth of the life form in question can be changed accordingly. Vinsmoke Judge has engineered his four sons to possess superhuman traits, by applying the procedure onto them during their fetus stage, against his wife Sora's wish. By doing so, he ensured they would develop a secondary, hardened skeleton known as an , lose their emotions of compassion, have an increased healing ability, and with training, rapidly increase in strength and resilience to the point equaling an adult man while in their early childhood. Vinsmoke Reiju, though not born alongside the four sons of Judge and Sora, was also modified by her father to possess such enhancements, and that she cannot disobey direct orders (though she retains compassion and can circumvent his orders with loopholes and her resentment for him). Vinsmoke Sanji is the only one of the four Vinsmoke quadruplets to not gain any of the genetic enhancements his father attempted to imprint onto him, due to his mother taking in a powerful drug in an attempt to negate the surgery's effects. Though Ichiji, Niji and Yonji all adapted to their father's engineering, the drug rendered Sanji alone to remain human. Overall Strength The modified humans engineered by Judge possesses an Exoskeleton, which grants them enhanced durability, leading them to be renowned for their "iron bodies". They also possess an increased healing rate, as Reiju managed to heal over shortly after Charlotte Pudding shot her legs with Candy Jacket bullets, and that she is expected to be able to attend the Tea Party the following day. With training, their strength and resilience would rapidly increase to the point equaling an adult man while in their early childhood, which can be further augmented with drugs. Judge also modified them to lose their emotions of compassion, in order to increase their combat efficiency. Because of this, the three sons who adapted to the modifications are utterly incapable of sympathy for people outside of their family, instead believing themselves above all others; Reiju considers them to lack humanity as a result. Reiju and Niji have both demonstrated special abilities: Reiju's "Poison Pink" allows her to suck out poison from an afflicted individual via kissing, to no ill effects on her; Niji's "Electric Blue" allows him to generate electricity. Weaknesses The Exoskeleton, while powerful, is not invincible. A powerful enough force can cause it to dent, though it can be repaired with a counter blunt-force, such as a hammer or a "Press Machine". Should something like the jaw has been dislocated, the modified human in question can rearrange it by hand. The "Candy Jacket" bullets utilized by the Pudding managed to pierce through Reiju's Exoskeleton, causing her to bleed profusely, and even she was worried of Reiju dying of blood loss. Modified humans are as vulnerable to Devil Fruit powers to any normal humans, as Reiju's memories were modified by Pudding without difficulty. Personality and Morality Modified humans bring up the issue of benefits versus ethical considerations: while Judge was adamant of turning his four sons into superhuman commanders for his Germa 66, Sora was against the idea of negating their ability to feel compassion. Sora fiercely believed that such modifications would render their children to be inhuman, and she went as far as to intake a powerful drug in an attempt to negate these modifications, which only worked on Sanji; in exchange, the drug caused Sora to weaken until a premature death. Due to their lack of compassion and upbringing, the three male modified humans of the Vinsmoke Family look down on others with a royal haughtiness, and are willing to kill and injure in cold blood, and even in a sadistic sense, such as ordering soldiers to sacrifice their own lives or brutally attacking a devoted chef to vent out frustrations. Their cruelty extends to their third brother, Sanji, whom they see as a failure due to his failure to adapt to the genetic modifications and retaining his humanity. However, they remain loyal to their father and kingdom. Cyborgs Cyborgs are a variant of modified humans. However, their modifications are made externally, by adding weapons and armor to their bodies instead of controlling their Lineage Factor. List of Modified Humans * Vinsmoke Reiju * Vinsmoke Ichiji * Vinsmoke Niji * Vinsmoke Yonji References Site Navigation Category:Technology *